Cómo cocinar una rebelión
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Distintos personajes antes de la Guerra. Hoy es el turno del rescate en la arena del Vasallaje.
1. Johanna y Finnick

_**Cómo cocinar una rebelión.**_

* * *

Casi todo lo que publique aquí, pertenecerá a Sussan Collins. Sólo voy a intentar llenar algunos espacios en blanco que dejan los libros.

* * *

_**Johanna y Finnick**_

Son las doce y ella aún no ha vuelto. La inquietud hace rato que pasó a ser preocupación y ahora los nervios le están consumiendo. Camina por el piso que comparte con Johanna Mason a grandes zancadas, notando los latidos puntiagudos en el pecho y la respiración acelerarse a un ritmo exponencial. No debería sentir esa angustia, ella es una chica fuerte y habrá superado su primera vez satisfactoriamente, igual que él lo hizo. Pero no puede evitarlo. Sabe lo que se juegan, lo que se juega ella. Han amenazado con quitarles todo, lo poco que les queda. Han insinuado que matarán a su hermano, lo único que ella todavía es capaz de amar. Incluso han amenazado a Annie, si ella no cumple los requisitos esta noche.

Finnick se sienta en el sofá, ocultando su cara con las manos. Respira profundamente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Necesitan hacer algo, poner freno a toda esa locura. Al minuto suena el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Johanna se adentra en la casa. Tiene los ojos ausentes y no dice una palabra antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Entonces cierra los ojos con fuerza y él sabe que algo no ha ido bien. Sus músculos rígidos, sus puños cerrados y la lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla le dicen todo lo que necesita saber. Los moratones dispersos por su cuerpo explican más de lo que le gustaría saber. Quiere consolarla, así que la abraza con suavidad, para no agravar el dolor.

Ella se retuerce al principio, pero termina por aceptar el consuelo de sus brazos. Está fría. Helada. Pero poco a poco va destensando los músculos hasta dejarse caer sobre él. Finnick aprieta un poco el abrazo para que sepa que está allí para ella.

"¿Lo has hecho?", pregunta con cautela.

"No fui capaz".

"¿Te golpeó?"

"No pude contar las veces. Pero dejó de ser tan malo cuando perdí la consciencia. Debió meterme en un taxi. Me he despertado en la acera, frente al piso".

"¿Le diste nuestra dirección?".

"No. Creo que llamó a alguien para averiguarla".

"¿Sabes quién era?, ¿a quién llamó?".

"Sólo me dieron una calle y un número. Me recogieron aquí y me llevaron hasta la casa. El tipo no tendría más de cuarenta. Pelo morado, labios hinchados, piel violácea. Era asqueroso. Cuando llamó por teléfono yo ya estaba casi inconsciente. No entendí nada".

Finnick la incorpora y limpia las lágrimas de su cara. "Tranquila, estoy contigo. No estás sola en esto". Ella asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, ¿matarán a todos?".

"No vamos a permitirlo, Johanna. Haymitch ha pensado algo".

"¿Haymitch?", pregunta ella. "Haymitch está en el 12. Él no tiene que pasar por esto. Le va bien con su papel de borracho, y ahora tiene toda la parafernalia de la Gira de la Victoria por delante. Y, ¿desde cuándo Haymitch se preocupa por nosotros?".

"Debe hacerlo. Se ha puesto en contacto conmigo esta tarde".

"¿Cómo?", vuelve a preguntar, incrédula. "No hay forma de comunicarse entre distritos, ni entre los distritos y el Capitolio sin que intercepten las llamadas. Le habrán grabado. Nos puede meter a todos en un lio aún mayor".

"Tiene contactos. Hay gente, aquí en el Capitolio, dispuesta a apoyar la causa. Quieren hacer algo grande, tal vez en el próximo Vasallaje".

"Aún no entiendo cómo va a ayudarnos. ¿Qué quiere a cambio?".

"Un sacrificio".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Quiere acabar con todo, Johanna. O ellos o nosotros".

"¿Acabar con qué, Finnick?. No te estás explicando bien".

"Todo. Los Juegos. El Capitolio. La tiranía. Snow".

Johanna ahoga una risa. "Claro Finnick, acabar con todo. Un borracho te dice que van a cambiar las cosas, y tú le crees".

"Todavía no sé los detalles. Pero tal vez… tal vez podríamos hacerlo. Tal vez podríamos…".

"¿terminar todos muertos?", ella le interrumpe.

"Sí. Pero con el Capitolio hecho pedazos, ardiendo junto a las cenizas de Snow".

Ella se queda en silencio. La muerte no parece una opción tan mala comparada con la vida que la espera. Para siempre. Atrapada en esa trampa de colores brillantes, y gente artificial. Vendiéndose cada noche, queriendo morir cada mañana. Mira los ojos de Finnick, y sabe que él lo hará. Morirá por la causa si es necesario. Nada tiene sentido y nada lo tendrá si no luchan. Llena sus pulmones de aire, y lo suelta lentamente. Luego dice: "Puedes contar conmigo, siempre que Snow termine muerto".


	2. Gale, Haymitch y el Distrito 12

_**Gale, Haymitch y el Distrito 12**_

* * *

"_Hay hombres que luchan un día, y son buenos. Hay otros que luchan un año, y son mejores. Pero los hay que luchan toda la vida: esos son imprescindibles"._

_Bertolt Brecht_

* * *

Gale Hawthorne se llevo una extraña sorpresa al toparse con Haymitch Abernathy – vencedor de la quincuagésima edición de los Juegos del Hambre, actual mentor de los tributos del 12 y borracho oficial de la ciudad – un miércoles, a la salida de las minas. No es que no lo conociera. Hacía aproximadamente un mes que se habían hecho públicas las disposiciones del próximo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, y ese es el tiempo que llevaba tratando de enseñarles a él, a Katniss y a Peeta Mellark algunas trampas, nudos y estrategias para sobrevivir en un ambiente boscoso y lleno de alimañas; pero eso no convertía el encuentro en menos inesperado.

Cuando cruzó los ojos con el hombre, él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, instándole a acercarse. Gale atravesó la muchedumbre y avanzó con semblante confuso hacia donde estaba el mentor. Para su sorpresa, parecía completamente sobrio.

"No te acerques más, chico. Estás mugriento. Vamos a un lugar seguro", le dijo cuando se encontraba a un par de pasos de él.

Haymitch le condujo a través de callejuelas del 12 hasta una vieja taberna, en la que antaño se vendía licor, pero que ahora solo podía ofrecer cerveza aguada a su escasa clientela. Una vez allí, pidió al camarero un par de pintas y apoyó un codo en la barra. Gale no tenía claro que ese fuera el sitio más seguro del 12, porque normalmente lo frecuentaban mujeres de dudosa reputación y tipos en busca de sus favores, entre los que estaban algunos agentes de paz del Distrito; además, desde que Romulus Thread se había puesto al mando, no había lugar que escapase a sus prolongadas zarpas de castigador. La gente tenía miedo incluso a salir de casa, por sí infringían alguna de sus sumarísimas normas y acababan en el cepo de la plaza, o molidos a latigazos, como le ocurrió a Gale.

El hombre mayor apuró la cerveza de un trago, limpio su boca con la manga de la camisa – limpia, desde que Hazelle se ocupaba de su casa y su ropa – y se dispuso a hablar tras emitir un largo eructo.

"Bébete eso", dijo señalando al vaso frente a Gale.

Gale vaciló mientras miraba el líquido marrón claro que aspiraba a ser cerveza. Haymitch y él nunca habían tenido cualquier conversación directa, ni relación de algún tipo en realidad. No acababa de entender a que se debía la reunión, ni el secretismo. Tenía que estar agradecido con el hombre por haber sacado a Katniss con vida de la arena, pero aparte de eso, y los entrenamientos, no había ningún tipo de vínculo entre ellos. A pesar de todo, agarro el vaso y le dio un largo trago, arrugando la cara a lo asqueroso del líquido.

"Bien hecho. Termínalo. Tenemos que esperar un momento a que se largue la gente".

Gale obedeció al ex-mentor de su amiga, confiando en que lo que fuera a decirle mereciese la pena, porque ni su compañía ni el brebaje que servían en el lugar le hacían especialmente feliz.

Necesitaron poco más de diez minutos para que la taberna estuviese completamente vacía, a excepción de ellos dos y el hombre al otro lado de la barra. Haymitch no dejaba de otear el local para asegurarse de que no había ojos u oídos indiscretos. Después buscó barman con la mirada.

"¿Podemos bajar, Riddick?"

Riddick, un hombre mayor, calvo, con una barba larga y desaliñada, y al que Gale no había visto más de un par de veces (en el Quemador), hizo un gesto afirmativo y volvió los ojos a otro lado, como si quisiera desentenderse del asunto. Haymitch comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras que – se suponía – bajaban a las letrinas – si había que creer a la placa metálica que colgaba sobre la pared izquierda de las mismas. Gale le siguió sin decir una palabra.

Cuando estaban abajo, Gale observo las dos puertas a ambos lados del rellano, las dos con garabatos rayados sobre la pintura indicando que una de ellas era para damas y otra para caballeros. Gale pensó que el lugar debió de tener postín en algún momento del pasado, porque en el 12 sólo los comerciantes, el alcalde y los habitantes de la Aldea de los Vencedores – es decir, Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss – disfrutaban de letrinas dentro de casa – y también pensó que los usuarios del antro podían ser llamados cualquier cosa excepto damas y caballeros.

Haymitch rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña llave que abrió la puerta del aseo de las damas. Una vez dentro, atravesaron dos espacios minúsculos, uno con un grifo y un desagüe, y otro, al que se accedía por otra puerta de pintura descascarillada, con un agujero en el suelo que hacía las veces de letrina. En ese último cuarto había otra puerta – en mejores condiciones que todas las anteriores – que Haymitch se apresuró a abrir con otra llavecita que buscó en el mismo bolsillo que la primera.

Mientras la atravesaban, Gale se percató de que aquello debió de ser un almacén en algún momento. Tal vez un sitio en el que se guardaba alcohol de contrabando – por las cajas con nombres de licores caros y las botellas vacías dispersas por el suelo. O tal vez sólo el lugar de reunión de unos cuantos borrachos, como Haymitch. Había una mesa bastante alargada y unas cuantas sillas rodeándola. La iluminación que activó el mentor, consistía en un foco de luz amarilla que parpadeaba constantemente, y hacía el ambiente del sitio un poco demasiado lúgubre y desapacible. Haymitch volvió a cerrar con llave una vez que ambos estaban dentro del habitáculo.

"Siéntate, chico", dijo mientras escaneaba el suelo en busca de botellas con algo de líquido en el culo y se agachaba para recoger un par de ellas. Gale hizo lo que le pidió, con una mueca en la cara por el olor dulzón y rancio. Cuando el mentor tuvo varias botellas que rematar, se sentó en otra silla, justo frente a él.

"Quiero ponerte al día de la situación de los rebeldes", le dijo.

Gale levantó las cejas. No sabía nada de rebeldía al margen de lo que le había dicho Katniss en la caseta de lago, y el runrún permanente en las minas, a muchos metros bajo tierra. Pero el tema le interesaba, y mucho. Abrió los ojos y los oídos tanto como pudo, expectante ante lo que pudiera decir el alcohólico que tenía en frente.

"Se está cociendo algo entre los grupos de resistencia de los Distritos. Contamos con una red de apoyo en las entrañas Capitolio, y el 13 está de nuestra parte".

Con esas palabras Gale comenzó a estar más que expectante o sorprendido, empezó a estar esperanzado, pero desconocía todo sobre ese tema así que pregunto;

"¿Grupos de resistencia? ¿Y el Distrito 13?"

"Chico, ya sé que has estado ocupado en las minas, o correteando por el bosque con Katniss, pero algunos llevamos toda la vida trabajando para acabar con el cabrón de Snow. Te he buscado porque no sabemos qué pasará con el 12 durante el Vasallaje, y necesitamos tu ayuda".

Gale era incapaz de asimilar toda esa información de repente, y tuvo que preguntar de nuevo por el 13.

"Todavía existen. Viven bajo tierra a expensas del Capitolio y del resto de Distritos. Aún fabrican armas nucleares y Snow no se atreve a molestarles por lo que pudieran hacer con ellas. Al resto nos miente, emitiendo imágenes pregrabadas de unas ruinas que ya no están allí. Pretenden engañarnos, como con todo lo demás".

Gale estaba tan alucinado que apenas podía asentir con la cabeza para que el hombre continuase hablando.

"Nuestros colegas del Capitolio se pusieron en contacto con Coin cuando se anunciaron las peculiaridades del Vasallaje de este año. Coin es la presidente, jefe, mandamás o lo que sea en el 13. No me fío ni de ella ni de sus conciudadanos, pero necesitamos su ayuda".

"¿Para qué les necesitamos? ¿Para usar sus armas? ¿Van a ayudarnos con una rebelión?".

"Eso parece muchacho, aunque como te he dicho, mi confianza cojea, a veces de ambas piernas; pero les necesitamos para sacar a Katniss con vida".

Sacar a Katniss con vida – pensó Gale – repitiendo las palabras en su cabeza varias veces. Había tres únicas cosas por las que Gale moriría sin pensarlo dos veces: su familia, una revolución y Katniss; porque a pesar de que su amistad no atravesaba su mejor momento – después de Peeta, los Juegos y el desafortunado beso a la salida del bosque – él tenía la certeza de que ella sentía algo por él, aunque ni siquiera lo supiera. Si no fuera así, no habría actuado como lo hizo tras los latigazos, en la cocina de su casa.

"¿Cuál es mi papel, haré lo que sea?", preguntó con voz grave, firme y decidida, diciéndose a sí mismo que la perspectiva de que ella saliese de una segunda arena era mucho más de lo que podía desear, y quizá ese pensamiento le permitiese volver a dormir por las noches.

"Queremos que estés alerta. No sabemos lo que ocurrirá durante el Vasallaje. Ni siquiera sé si voy a estar allí dentro, así que necesito que alguien saque a todo el que pueda de aquí en caso de que Snow decida masacrar el 12".

"¿Y crees que yo soy la persona indicada?", preguntó Gale perplejo.

"Sí. Tú tienes agallas, y conoces el terreno. Podrías guiar a la gente al bosque, a algún lugar en el que poder aguantar algunos días, con agua, y recursos suficientes. Las naves del 13 os rescatarían en cuanto les fuese posible, o en cuanto os localizasen. Ellos tienen los medios para burlar los radares del Capitolio".

Gale conocía bien el bosque, eso era verdad, y sabría cómo sobrevivir en él. Estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar, y por supuesto, tratar de salvar a todo el que pudiese, aunque la idea del 12 arrasado le provocaba angustia y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

"Haré lo que me pidas".

"Bien. Pero tienes que mantener la boca cerrada con Katniss y Peeta. Ellos no saben nada de esto, y es mejor para todos que sigan ignorándolo".

Gale respiró profundamente. Sabía que Katniss podía hacer muchas cosas por una causa rebelde, sobre todo después de su estratagema de las bayas en los Juegos. "¿A cuántos tributos queréis sacar de la arena?".

"A todos los posibles. Varios están de nuestro lado, dispuestos a sacrificarse para salvar a Katniss y a Peeta. Otros desconocen el plan, y mejor que continúen haciéndolo, porque no les haría gracia. Apoyan los Juegos y a Snow".

"¿Es necesario sacar a Peeta?", preguntó Gale, sin detenerse a reflexionar en lo apropiado de la cuestión.

"Sí", respondió Haymitch de inmediato. "Pero la prioridad es el Sinsajo".

"El Sinsajo", repitió Gale en voz alta, y un optimismo irremediable irrumpió en su mirada.

* * *

**a/n; **¿Qué os parece la idea? ¿Interesante y con posibilidades? – si esa es la respuesta, continuaré escribiendo - ¿Un aburrimiento absoluto e insoportable que no vais a volver a leer? ¿Una aclaración posible a lo que no se cuenta en los libros? ¿Qué se merece un review?...

Ya os habréis dado cuenta de que se trata de escenas sin orden ni concierto, que intentan explicar cómo se fraguó la rebelión. El próximo metido en la trama subversiva será Plutarch (creo).


	3. Plutarch Heavensbee

_**Plutarch Heavensbee y la joven rebelde del Capitolio.**_

* * *

En las altas esferas del Capitolio, las grandes fiestas son algo habitual; si son fastuosas, con pompa, y hacen gala de una ostentación excesiva, mejor que mejor. La gente hablará más de ellas, el anfitrión aparecerá en las revistas rosas cual dios en el Olimpo, y los asistentes serán envidiados y venerados a partes iguales. Son el escaparate perfecto para ver y ser visto.

Y si alguien sabe cómo organizar una gran fiesta en la capital de Panem, esa es sin duda Minerva Greengrass. La joven heredera de la fortuna Greengrass es todo lo que un habitante del Capitolio aspira a ser. Desmesuradamente rica, con vínculos con el poder, hermosa hasta decir basta, y con un ejército de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes casamenteros persiguiéndola a todas partes; halagándola y haciéndole regalos ridículamente caros para intentar ganar sus favores. No obstante, su privilegiada situación social, también le ha valido otro ejército de mujeres celosas, que braman sobre ella en los salones de belleza, aunque en su presencia se muestren complacientes, serviciales, aduladoras, y básicamente, pelotas.

Sin embargo, Minerva, oculta una parte de sí misma a toda la farándula capitolina. Minerva esconde un secreto. Lo guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque sería demasiado peligroso dejar que nadie lo intuyese. A Minerva no le gustan los colores brillantes del Capitolio. Minerva esconde odio, y sed de venganza. Minerva quiere cambiar Panem desde el mismo corazón de Panem. Y Plutarch Heavensbee conoce bien la historia de Minerva. La conoce desde hace años; desde que fue llevada a casa de los Greengrass, envuelta en una red mugrienta de arpillera; medio muerta por el frío, el hambre y la deshidratación. Plutarch sabe su historia porque él estaba entre quienes ayudaron a salvar a la pequeña.

Minerva creció envuelta en lujos. Sus nuevos padres, un ingeniero y una médico al servicio de Snow, pertenecían a la alta aristocracia capitolina. No es que en el Capitolio exista una aristocracia propiamente dicha, aunque sí que hay clases sociales. Por supuesto, no es comparable a la situación en los distritos, pero aún así, si perteneces a una familia de rancio abolengo, tus posibilidades en la vida ascienden exponencialmente. Los Greengrass habían alcanzado el estatus de linaje cuando apoyaron al Capitolio en la primera rebelión de los distritos, hace más de tres cuartos de siglo, y todavía lo conservan, aunque el paso de las generaciones hizo que algunos de ellos, como el padre adoptivo de Minerva, comenzasen a rechazar el modus operandi de Snow y su ralea para mantener a la nación bajo el yugo del miedo y la opresión constante.

Diana Greengrass, de soltera Brandywine – madre de Minerva – comenzó a trabajar desde muy joven como médico para el entramado mediático de los Juegos del Hambre. Era doctora, como su padre, y sucedió a éste a la cabeza del equipo que atendía al tributo vencedor cuando lo sacaban de la arena. Con los años, el trabajo comenzó a hacerse cada vez más cuesta arriba para ella. Dejó de ver las virtudes de los Juegos y sólo veía a niños destrozados, física y emocionalmente, a los que obligaban a matar para seguir vivos. Eso le desgarraba el alma. Comenzó a odiar a Snow y sus métodos, y decidió que había que hacer algo. Tenía que contribuir de alguna forma a frenar ese sinsentido.

Entonces conoció a Marcus Greengrass, un joven ingeniero también al servicio del sadismo de Snow. Como ella, era de buena familia, y como ella, odiaba lo que hacía. Él más que ella, porque se dedicaba a diseñar vainas y trampas letales para los Juegos. No tardaron en casarse y aunar las fortunas familiares, convirtiéndose en una de las parejas más ricas e influyentes del Capitolio.

En la capital de Panem, no es muy frecuente que la gente que se encuentra en la parte alta de la pirámide social tenga un trabajo, pero Diana y Marcus decidieron mantener el suyo, porque era la forma de conservar una relación directa con los Juegos y con el presidente. En el sistema clientelar del Capitolio, donde todo se basa en cadenas de favores y secretos compartidos, es básico estar cerca de la cabeza al mando, si quieres mantener el estatus; y ellos necesitaban ese estatus para ayudar a la causa rebelde con la que enseguida estuvieron muy implicados.

La red insurgente capitolina se había ido fraguando en la sombra desde el principio de los tiempos, desde los Días Oscuros. Siempre hubo personas a las que su ética no permitió aceptar los Juegos, el hambre en los distritos, y la supremacía del Capitolio como remedio a los males que habían asolado la nación. Esa gente no tardó en unirse y organizarse, siempre en secreto, siempre escondidos y asustados por lo que les pasaría si eran descubiertos, pero siempre constantes en su determinación de cambiar las cosas.

Plutarch reflexiona sobre estas cuestiones mientras bebe a solas una copa de champán, recostado en una esquina del gran salón de Minerva. De momento ha pasado desapercibido, pero sabe que los capitolinos, ávidos de codearse con grandes personalidades, no tardarán en abalanzarse sobre él en cuanto corra el rumor de que será jefe de los Vigilantes en el próximo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

Él siempre fue un segundón a los ojos de la mayoría de sus convecinos del Capitolio, pero tenía don de gentes. Sabía moverse por aquí y por allá y sabía ganarse a las personas; supo ganarse la confianza de Snow. Llevaba años trabajando con el equipo de Vigilantes que organizaban los Juegos y nunca aspiró a liderar el grupo hasta los extraños acontecimientos acaecidos en la setenta y cuatro edición de los mismos. La imprevista victoria de Everdeen y Mellark, su desafío a la autoridad del presidente, la reacción en los distritos, la muerte de Séneca. Entonces supo que había llegado su momento. Era el momento de la Revolución.

Plutarch Heavensbee llevaba años liderando a los rebeldes del Capitolio. A él también le venía de familia, pero fue lo bastante inteligente como para fraguarse un futuro profesional al margen. Le fascinaba el mundo de la imagen y la televisión, y lo fácil que era manipular a las personas a través de ella; así que ascendió lentamente hasta conseguir un puesto, primero en edición, luego en producción, y después entre el equipo de Vigilantes de los Juegos del Hambre, la gran, por no decir única industria del Capitolio.

Enseguida pudo ver las ventajas de de estar en las vísceras de aquello con lo que quería acabar. Trabajar desde dentro, era una fuente infinita de información para la causa rebelde, y además, tenía acceso a la alta tecnología que se utilizaba en los Juegos, y podía usarla en beneficio de los grupos insurgentes. Rastreadores, dispositivos de seguimiento, micro-cámaras, y un sinfín de aparatos de espionaje. Su condición, también le permitía acceder a otro tipo de tecnología, la que servía para burlar los mecanismos de control; como todo tipo de inhibidores de frecuencia, y des-sintetizadores de onda corta y de onda larga, que lograban eludir al gran ojo omnisciente de Panem: Snow. De esa forma habían hecho posible una conexión eficiente y efectiva entre los grupos rebeldes de los distritos y el Capitolio.

Hubo mucha gente trabajando en esa red de comunicación ilegal. Muchos se jugaron la vida para hacerla posible. Tenían rebeldes infiltrados por todas partes, en todas las capas sociales de la ciudad, desde los puestos más inocuos a los más relevantes de la burocracia capitolina. Trabajando en pequeñas tiendas, o dirigiendo grandes fortunas. Eran muchos los capitolinos que odiaban a Snow. El presidente daba mucho a sus ciudadanos, pero el coste de sus favores siempre era un precio excesivo a pagar. Y la indulgencia nunca fue algo que caracterizase a Snow. Él no sentía piedad por aquellos que le desafiaban. Él más mínimo indicio de oposición a su absolutismo, era castigado de forma brutal. Torturas impensables, muertes macabras y crueles que se emitían a todo el país en estricto directo, para que todos supiesen quién mandaba allí.

Al contrario de lo que se creía en los distritos, el Capitolio nunca fue un mar en calma. Nunca se trato de esa ciudad de fábula en la que la gente disfrutaba de todo lo que pudiera desear. Porque detrás de la pantalla de ostentación y lujo desmedido, estaba el miedo. Un miedo atroz que conseguía paralizar a la mayoría de sus habitantes. Pero no a todos, se repetía Plutarch cada día. No a todos.

Y aunque era difícil, y era duro ver morir a tantos por la causa, también era necesario. Y con el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco se presentaba una oportunidad. Había llegado la hora de actuar.

* * *

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, una maraña de periodistas se le echa encima, con mil preguntas respecto a su nuevo cargo. ¿Cómo se sentía al recibir el honor de ser Vigilante jefe? ¿Qué planes tenía para el nuevo Vasallaje? ¿Iba a ser más espectacular que nunca? ¿Más memorable que nunca? ¿Más cruel que nunca?.

Plutarch se defiende a duras penas, y respira aliviado cuando observa a Minerva acercarse. Ella es buena captando la atención de todo el mundo. Las cámaras y micrófonos en seguida la envuelven y buscan sus palabras, su glamurosa imagen, su sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.

Ella sabe hacer tan bien su papel, que en menos de diez minutos se ha deshecho de todos ellos. Minerva mira a Plutarch directamente a los ojos y hace un gesto sinuoso para que la siga a la parte posterior de su inmenso salón de fiestas. Plutarch lo hace sin decir una palabra.

Nadie les mira, porque acaba de comenzar el espectáculo de fuego y luces que Minerva había organizado para esa noche. A ella le gusta sorprender a sus invitados, y tiene una legión de avox – los traidores del régimen a los que Snow no ejecuta – trabajando a su servicio para que cada evento sea más espectacular que el anterior. Trapecistas, bailarines, personas que se tragan cuchillos o expulsan fuego por la boca. Esa es su forma de protegerlos. Ella compra a tantos esclavos avox como le es posible, y los cuida a su manera. Aunque les insta a trabajar en ese tipo de exhibiciones para los asistentes a sus fiestas, porque quiere mantener las formas, y no levantar sospechas frente a Snow. Pero nunca les obliga. Siempre es gentil con ellos.

Se escabullen silenciosamente por una puerta trasera y llegan a otra sala, mucho más pequeña. Allí, Minerva desplaza ligeramente un cuadro con la imagen de sus padres, y acerca los ojos a un lector de retina. Otra puerta salida de la nada se abre de inmediato, ambos la cruzan, y bajan las estrechas escaleras de caracol.

Plutarch no habla durante el recorrido. Conoce bien el sitio. Ha sido el centro de operaciones rebelde durante mucho tiempo. Tanto sus padres como Minerva han sabido mantenerlo fuera del radar de Snow, y aunque la desaparición de Marcus y Diana desató el temor en toda la cúpula rebelde, Plutarch siempre creyó en la capacidad de Minerva para proteger el lugar. Snow confía realmente en ella, y ella siempre fingió a la perfección una lealtad inapelable hacia el dictador y su régimen. Siempre es la primera en acudir a las ejecuciones televisadas como público. Siempre es la primera en apostar cantidades indecentes de dinero en los Juegos. Siempre es entusiasta con cada una de las artimañas del presidente para captar o desviar la atención de los ciudadanos. Y Snow lo aprecia. Él aprecia cada muestra de fidelidad de Minerva, y la aprecia a ella. Plutarch lo sabe y por eso confía ciegamente en la muchacha. Minerva lo ha hecho tan bien los últimos años, que Plutarch no puede evitar la admiración y casi veneración que siente hacia la joven y huérfana Greengrass.

Una vez abajo, ambos toman asiento en unas lujosas butacas de cuero verde. No sabe si es debido al apellido de la familia, pero todo en la mansión Greengrass tiende a ser de color verde. Mosaicos, cristaleras, mármoles y muebles tienen tintes verdosos y azulados.

Plutarch echa un vistazo a su alrededor, a los cables y aparatos de alta tecnología que se encuentran en ese sótano. A los comunicadores que sirven para contactar con otras fuerzas rebeldes, tan diferentes a los de los distritos – mucho más precarios – y a las pantallas que usan para hablar con el 13, con Coin; una aliada reciente, pero valiosa, muy valiosa.

Apenas unas cuantas personas conocen su nuevo vínculo con el 13, ni siquiera Haymitch Abernathy, cabeza pensante de los rebeldes de los distritos. Minerva y él han pensado que lo más prudente será mantenerlo en secreto hasta el anuncio de las peculiaridades del próximo Vasallaje.

Minerva le mira y esboza una sonrisa.

"Supongo que lo primero es felicitarte, Plutarch Heavensbee. Enhorabuena por tu nuevo cargo".

Plutarch devuelve la sonrisa y se permite un instante de orgullo para sí mismo. "Gracias Minerva. Pensé que el incidente del pasado año con el ponche arruinaría cualquier posibilidad de conseguirlo, pero lo he hecho".

"¿Qué te parece la fiesta? ¿Está a la altura de tus expectativas?", pregunta ella.

"Sabes que sí. Como siempre. ¿Por qué no ha venido Snow?".

"El viejo ha tenido más problemas que de costumbre con su aliento a sangre. Una hemorragia, o algo así. Sus médicos le han recomendado que permanezca en su mansión. Una pena. Todo este montaje era para él. Mi pequeño regalo por su eneanésimo cumpleaños. Todo sea por agradarle", responde ella.

"Si. Una pena. Él te adoraría aún más si pudiera ver esto".

"Lo verá", dice ella. "Lo he llenado de cámaras y periodistas para asegurarme. Es una fiesta en su honor. Tiene que hacerlo".

Plutarch se reafirma en su certeza de que Minerva es la mejor persona posible para estar cerca de Snow. Ella tiene la inteligencia, y los medios para ser los ojos y los oídos rebeldes en el entorno del presidente. Es lista, escurridiza, y una mentirosa brillante. Excelente actriz, y encantadora en sus formas. Ha aprendido a hablar y a andar como una auténtica capitolina. Incluso ha aprendido a traducir textos del latín, con el único propósito de satisfacer al presidente y recitarlos para él. Snow ama esa antigua lengua muerta. Es una de las cosas que el presidente es capaz de amar; las otras son el poder, los Juegos y a Minerva.

Tras un segundo de silencio, la chica vuelve a hablar. "¿Sigues pensando en llevar a cabo tu plan en el Vasallaje?".

"Sí", responde Plutarch sin vacilar."Es nuestra mejor opción. Los vencedores odian a Snow más que nadie, y Everdeen nos lo puso en bandeja con esas bayas, aunque fuera inconsciente de que lo hacía".

"¿Y cuál es tu idea? ¿Salvar a la chica?".

"Sí", vuelve a decir Plutarch. "La necesitamos. Y Snow está de acuerdo. Sabe que Everdeen es una amenaza y está a favor de devolverla a una arena para acabar con ella. El viejo está asustado, por primera vez en su vida".

"Sé que tiene miedo. Y sé que ha accedido a manipular las tarjetas para el Vasallaje. Pero temo que intuya algo raro. Temo que sospeche algo".

"No lo hará", replica Plutarch. "Vi junto a él algunas imágenes de las revueltas en el 8. Quiere acabar con ella y el resto de vencedores a toda costa. Les considera una estirpe a extinguir".

"Sabes que no es justo para ellos", dice Minerva, y suspira profundamente acompañando las palabras.

"Aquí da igual lo que sea justo. Servimos a una causa mayor, y tenemos que estar por encima de las personas, Minerva. Necesitamos al Sinsajo, a Mellark y a otros 22 vencedores para el próximo Vasallaje. No podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad".

Minerva se encoge de hombros. Ese es su único punto flaco – piensa Plutarch – la compasión. Ella es compasiva, y no puede evitarlo. A pesar de la coraza que se ha puesto para lidiar con el Capitolio, y con Snow, tiene esa horrible debilidad, la misma que acabó con sus padres. Con sus cuatro padres, los reales, y los adoptivos. La misma que, probablemente, acabará con ella.

En Panem no hay lugar para la compasión.

* * *

**a/n; **pensé que hacían falta algunas aclaraciones sobre Minerva Greengrass. Si no has leído _"¿Jugamos?"_, el otro fic que escribo en estos momentos, es posible que el personaje carezca de sentido para ti. Así que te insto a hacerlo.

El próximo implicado en la trama rebelde será Cinna.

Un abrazo, y hasta la próxima.


	4. Haymitch y el Rescate

_**Haymitch y el rescate.**_

* * *

"No puedo creer que lo esté dejando sólo", dice Haymitch. Su semblante se ensombrece de forma gradual mientras observa a Katniss alejarse del árbol con la única compañía de Johanna Mason y una bobina de alambre. Atrás se quedan el ingenio de Beetee, Finnick Oddair, un cable enmarañado en un grueso tronco artificial; y Peeta. El plan inicial, su plan, empieza a no cumplirse.

La nave del 13 en la que se encuentran sobrevuela la arena del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, oculta tras un escudo de invisibilidad. Es el día D, la hora H. Todo está listo para la reacción en cadena que la Chica en Llamas está llamada a provocar. En menos de un suspiro, la Revolución va a dar comienzo en Panem. No una revuelta, ni unos gritos contra Snow; tampoco unas cuantas piedras lanzadas al aire o una decena de contenedores incendiados por distrito. Esto va a significar la Guerra, y el taciturno vencedor del 12 no puede parar de barajar pros y contras de las consecuencias. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás. No hay vuelta de hoja. Ni alternativas.

"Si no están juntos, difícilmente podremos sacar a ambos de la arena". Plutarch, Vigilante jefe mutado en ideólogo rebelde, se limita a confirmar lo que él ya sabe. "Parece que a la chica no le quedaba otra. Beetee tiene razón. Si cargaban con Peeta, sus opciones de terminar vivas se reducen a la mitad. Aunque Coin va a llevarse un disgusto si no le conseguimos también al chico".

Hay muchas más caras contemplando absortas las pantallas del aerodeslizador. Es fácil reconocer (por los tatuajes, las formas raras y los accesorios) las que proceden del Capitolio; como Fulvia Cardew o el equipo de cámaras que Plutarch ha logrado sacar de allí, con esa mujer de vides tatuadas en el cuero cabelludo al mando. Otras pertenecen a altos cargos militares del 13, ataviados con uniforme gris, rictus serio y mirada severa. Esta noche se la juegan, igual que el resto. Llevan años preparándose para este día; el inicio del fin, como ellos lo llaman, y tienen órdenes directas de sacar al Sinsajo de la arena cueste lo que cueste. Coin la prefiere viva, y con su amante a ser posible, aunque si las cosas se tuercen, ella será la prioridad.

Haymitch empieza a creer que habrá más de una promesa rota en las horas que le restan al día, mientras observa como las cosas no se ciñen al plan previsto. Alguien ha cortado el cable, la tierra vibra. Johanna atiza a Katniss un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y hurga en su brazo con un cuchillo para arrancarle el dispositivo de localización. Mason no es cuidadosa.

"Le va a dejar una marca asquerosa", exclama horrorizada Fulvia, anticipando su trabajo cuando lleguen al 13. "Y no hemos traído material suficiente para hacerla desaparecer".

"Eso ahora es lo de menos", replica Plutarch, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

"¿Seguro que va a salir viva de esta?", se escucha decir a Boggs desde la parte trasera de la sala audiovisual. Es la mano derecha de Coin en el Mando. Una personalidad en el 13, dado alto grado de jerarquización del Distrito fantasma. La presidenta ha debido de enviarlo para atar en corto a todo el mundo. Para que nadie se atreva a desobedecer sus órdenes. Quiere que el plan funcione al dedillo, que no haya sorpresas. No obstante, el hombre no parece un mal tipo.

"Tiene que hacerlo", comenta Plutarch otra vez, y su voz pierde cadencia a medida que sigue hablando. "Sin Sinsajo, no hay Revolución, y sin Revolución, estamos todos muertos. Eso está claro. La necesitamos viva". Las últimas palabras sólo puede escucharlas Haymitch, rígido como una estatua, de pie, a su lado. Se limita a hacer un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, y hasta ese gesto le cuesta. Piensa en lo mucho más fácil que sería pasar el trago aferrado a una botella.

Los minutos se consumen en medio del silencio generalizado. Katniss recupera el sentido. Katniss reacciona y se levanta, luego vomita. Esconde su herida con musgo. Avanza, se enreda con el alambre y vuelve a caer. Pero su Tributo se incorpora de nuevo y, terca como una mula, camina colina arriba. Encuentra a Beetee (malherido), y encuentra el segundo hilo también, mucho más fino; pero no encuentra a Peeta. Beetee ha fracasado en su propósito de romper el campo de fuerza con un cuchillo. Cualquier esperanza pende del buen criterio de la desenfocada Chica en Llamas.

"Recuerda quién es el enemigo", murmura Haymitch, repitiendo esas palabras entre dientes una y otra vez, tras haber visto su clara su intención de cargarse a Enobaria. Tal vez le llegue el mensaje. Quizá lo capte, golpee su cerebro y encienda una bombilla en su cabeza, como tantas otras veces en la arena.

"Recuerda quién es el enemigo, Katniss. Quién te ha encerrado allí dentro. Qué no te deja escapar. El verdadero enemigo, Katniss. Recuerda quién es".

El grito de Peeta lo calla. Ella no contesta. Ella continúa lejos; con el cable en una mano, y el cuchillo de Beetee en la otra.

Lo ha entendido. Ve a su chica unir la empuñadura del cuchillo a una flecha, usando el cable. La observa ponerse de pié, apuntar al lugar exacto, justo en medio del cuadrado ondulado que revela el punto débil del campo de fuerza.

La luz cegadora en la pantalla sucede un segundo antes del fundido en negro.

La nave desciende en espiral hasta el suelo de la arena.

"Hay que sacarlos a todos", grita Haymitch, con la mente puesta en Peeta, en su promesa.

"Hay que sacar a la chica", vocea Plutarch. "Es la prioridad, los demás no importan. Apenas hay tiempo. Tenéis que ser rápidos".

Se llevan a tres, y abandonan a su suerte al resto. Plutarch se niega a sobrevolar la arena para intentar un segundo rescate. Haymitch se opone, insulta a Plutarch, increpa al la tripulación, busca algo a lo que darle un par de sorbos desesperadamente.

Haymitch piensa que tal vez, estén sobrevalorando a Katniss. Pensa que quizá Coin tenga razón, y Peeta podría haberles sido más útil. Pero la decisión ya está tomada.

Ya está hecho. Tienen dos tributos moribundos y un Sinsajo subidos a la nave. Atrás dejan a Peeta, y a Mason, y atrás queda la promesa que le hizo a Katniss aquella otra noche; la de intentar salvar al chico. Sólo espera que su ausencia no mate las expectativas de la Revolución, y que Snow no se ensañe con el muchacho del 12; pero sabe de sobra que una muerte rápida e indolora no es el modus operandi en el Capitolio.

* * *

**a/n; **algun review, please?


End file.
